Owen Dennis
|education = Minneapolis College of Art and Design|gender = Male|occupation = Creator, writer and storyboarder, director, producer, illustrator, composer, voice actor|employer = Cartoon Network|books = Book One Book Two|role = One-One (Sad-One; 23 episodes) Messenger Corgi Gnome-Wizards (2 episodes) Cross-Eyed Ducks (2 episodes) Talking Skeleton (1 episode) Greige (1 episode) Giant (1 episode) Pencil People (1 episode) Ben Greene (1 episode) Hill (1 episode) Rabbit Dwarf (1 episode) Carrot Guy (1 episode) Terrance (2 episodes) Bully 3 (1 episode) Spells Wizard (1 episode) Bear (1 episode) Danny Nougat (1 episode)}} Owen Dennis '(born March 13, 1987) is an American director, producer, writer, storyboarder, illustrator, composer and voice actor. Twitter Description He is mainly known for being the creator of the series ''Infinity Train. He has also done writing and storyboarding for Regular Show. In the Infinity Train pilot, he provides the voice of the sad-half of One-One and reprises his role for Book One and Book Two, as well as a plethora of minor characters, including Greige, the Giant, the Gnome-Wizards, the Cross-Eyed Ducks, the Pencil People, and the Talking Skeleton. Background Career While still in China in 2012, he did a storyboard test for Regular Show.'''Citation Needed They hired him and he moved back to the United States, returning to Minnesota briefly before going "on a five/six day drive" to California, where he would settle.Citation Needed His first episode was "Last Meal".Citation Needed Owen was aware of the show's existence but had never seen the show before applying to be a storyboard artist.Citation Needed He did, however, see the original pilot and thought "this should be a show."Citation Needed Once Owen decided to apply, Toby Jones gave him "classic" episodes to watch as examples to aid him in the test.Citation Needed He also took drawing lessons taught by Sean Szelesand Mike Roth in order to improve his ability to draw characters and scenes.Citation Needed In addition to his work on Regular Show, he has invented an, in his own words, "alien virtual band" named Galactaron, making all the music for his creation. Galactaron was also accepted to air on the channels MTV 2 and MTV U.Citation Needed He has a sister and he is 5'10".Citation Needed Owen is also an atheist.Citation Needed Trivia * Immediately after graduating college,Citation Needed Owen lived in China for three yearsConflict with LinkedIn? as an oral English teacher, first teaching at Shenzhen Foreign Languages School and then teaching college at Shanghai Jianqiao College. Appearances with Characters *"Pilot" - Sad-One / Messenger Corgi Book One - The Perennial Child *"The Grid Car" - Sad-One *"The Beach Car" - Sad-One / Gnome-Wizards *"The Corgi Car" - Sad-One / Cross-Eyed Ducks / Talking Skeleton *"The Crystal Car" - Sad-One / Greige / the Giant *"The Cat's Car" - Sad-One / TV Jingle *"The Unfinished Car" - Sad-One *"The Chrome Car" - Sad-One / Pencil People *"The Ball Pit Car" - Sad-One *"The Past Car" - Sad-One *"The Engine" - Sad-One The Train Documentaries *"The Green Car" - Sad-One / Ben Greene *"The Tiny Wizard Car - Sad-One / Gnome-Wizards *"The Kaiju Car" - Sad-One *"The Tech Support Car" - Sad-One *"The Snow Car" - Sad-One *"The Hill Car" - Sad-One / Hill *"The Movie Theater Car" - Sad-One *"The Cross-Eyed Ducks Car" - Sad-One / Cross-Eyed Ducks *"The Minecart Car" - Sad-One *"The Wedding Cake Car" - Sad-One Book Two - Cracked Reflection *"The Black Market Car" - Sad-One / Rabbit Dwarf / Carrot Guy *"The Toad Car" - Terrance / Bully 3 *"The Lucky Cat Car" - Terrance / Spells Wizard / Bear *"The Tape Car" - Sad-One / Danny Nougat *"The Number Car" - Sad-One References External links * Official website * * * Tumblr * Instagram * LinkedIn es:Owen Dennis pt-br:Owen Dennis ru:Оуэн Деннис Category:Crew Category:Voice Actors Category:Writers Category:Storyboarders Category:Cast & Crew Category:Real-World Articles Category:Males